full_deck_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Help
Welcome to the Full Deck 2 Wiki help section If your questions are not answered here, message the admin and he will add it here. Full Deck 2 takes place at the same time as the original Full Deck, just in another place. This allows players to cross over their characters from the original over to the second installment. Begin To start your life in the new Full Deck experience, please read the summary of the new world you will be living in. As stated, you may choose to become a normal human, or an advanced human. Advanced humans These are beings who have powers and abilities normal people do not have. After deciding your human origin, you may decide where you wish to live. Locations There are a few different places your character can live. Players may choose to live in Pahk or Bowerd. Remember that these two lands are in war with each other. Players may also choose to live in the city of either land. If you have chosen Pahk, you can then choose what suit you wish to follow. If you have chosen Bowerd, you can then choose what color you wish to follow. Suits If you have chosen Pahk, click on the word "suits", it will take you to the page where you may read about the suits themselves. From there, you can choose whichever one fits you, and your character, the best. Color If you have chosen Bowerd, Click on the word "colors", it will take you to the page where you may read about the colors themselves. From there, you can choose whichever one fits you, and your character, the best. Under each Suit and Color, it states what weapons are available to those who pick them. At the bottom of each page there is a "modifications" button. Click on that to view possible variants of your weaponry. Ranks *Pahk* Once you have chosen your suit, click on the word "ranks" to determine where you will stand in that suit. You may choose anything from the list, including being a normal citizen. Normal citizen are also able to be normal humans, and advanced humans. The difference with them, is they do not directly follow a chain of command, and are allowed to live their lives as they see fit under one of the houses rule. *Bowerd* Once you have chosen your color, click on the word "ranks" to determine where you will stand in that color. You may choose anything from the list, including being a normal citizen. Normal citizen are also able to be normal humans, and advanced humans. The difference with them, is they do not directly follow a chain of command, and are allowed to live their lives as they see fit under one of the colors rule. E-tech As you may have seen, the word E-tech has been mentioned a bit, if you click on the word "E-tech", you can read up on what it is exactly. Please note, that if you choose a character for Pahk, you will be rivaled against those who have chosen for Bowerd, and vice versa. Once you have done all this, please make your character page. And of course, have fun making your many characters and bringing this world to life.